Un extraño conocido
by Andy.T.P
Summary: Sakura y Naruto estaban atonitos, no sabian reaccionar con lo que tenian en frente. Su pelinegro era su pelinegro pero no era el que conocian. Aviso: Este fanfiction participara en el Reto: Una vez en Diciembre, de la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love**


**Aviso:** Este fanfiction participara en el Reto: Una vez en Diciembre, de la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love**

 **Nota del autor:** En el mundo que desarrolle mi historia es en el ninja pero las familias están completas, y no hay obsesiones con venganzas xD

 **Resumen:** La Peli rosa y el Rubio estaban atónitos. Su pelinegro era y a la vez no era su compañero de equipo. Solo una vez en la vida se podía contemplar escenas así.

 **Comencemos! x3**

-¿¡Que sasuke esta donde!? –gritaron al unisonó sakura y naruto al enterarse que su compañero se encontraba internado en el hospital, no había mejor noticia después de dos meses de misión.

-¡El está bien! –grito la hokage tratando de tranquilizarlos pero no tuvo el efecto deseado- sus signos vitales se encuentran perfectamente, no es nada de vida o muerte así que pueden relajarse

-Vieja Tsunade ¿no crees que si no fuera nada grave el no estaría ya afuera? –Vio acusadoramente a lady Tsunade-

-¡tu no me mires así naruto! – ¡le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza- es que nunca aprendes!

-Lady Tsunade –pregunto tímidamente sakura por la reacciones de la quinta hokague-¿lo podríamos ver?

Ella se rasco la cabeza resignada –solo no se vayan a sorprender por lo que pueda pasar –suspiro- el esta… como decirlo… algo sensible –sonrió con un tic en el ojo-

Ambos shinobis se vieron estupefactos, ¿qué le había sucedido a su cubito de hielo?

Caminaron hacia el cuarto de su compañero y de él divisaron salir a la familia Uchiha los cuales no traían una sonrisa en su rostro. Corrieron hacia ellos pidiendo explicaciones, de los tres mikoto tomo la palabra.

-El esta bien, es sasuke y a la vez no es el sasuke que conocemos.

El señor Fugaku rasco su cabeza –los Yamanaka ya lo han revisado, los médicos ninja ya trataron con todo tipo de exámenes, nosotros con el sharingan y ahorita que nuestra esperanza se encuentra en la representante de los Hyugas. – Suspiro mientras sostenía el brazo de su esposa- iremos a descansar, se los dejo Naruto y Sakura no sabían que pensar cada vez que alguien les comentaba del estado de sasuke, Itachi al verlos rio mientras abría la puerta del cuarto y de un empujón los entro –Ustedes dejen de hacerse ideas y mírenlo con sus propios ojos.

Al levantarse vieron a una Hinata conteniendo la risa mientras el Uchiha le recriminaba algo de espaldas hacia ellos. Tanto Sakura como Naruto tuvieron que taparse la boca para contener la risa al ver a su compañero con la bata del hospital la cual en momentos dejaba ver partes de la retaguardia. Sasuke era sasuke, pero no se comportaba como el sasuke que conocen, ahora ya entendían a la Señora Uchiha.

Sasuke al parecer no había notado la presencia de ellos, al verlo parecía como si le hubieran comido todos los dulce que él jamás comió en su vida; se sentaba, paraba, saltaba en la cama, se acercaba a Hinata para volverle a reclamar, se reía fuerte a veces parecía que llorase, se despeinaba el cabello estresado.  
En una de las subidas a la cama sasuke perdió el equilibrio, cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo. El grito de Hinata los saco del trance en el que se encontraban y corrieron hacia él.

-¡Teme!

-Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke al escucharlos se paro de golpe y como si fiera embestida los paso empujando mientras salía de la habitación. Los tres se quedaron viendo la puerta por donde había salido sasuke.

-Que paso Hinata? ¿Qué le paso a nuestro Teme?-grito Naruto asustado-

-Hinata por favor dinos, ya estamos cansados de adivinar.

-Es que nadie sabe –suspiro- vamos, les contare mientras lo buscamos, no creo que llegue muy lejos – dio un suspiro mas profundo- desde que vino ha esta sensible, sus emociones están muy fuertes, comenzó desde que se tardo en su misión en la aldea del Té, era una semana y tardo un mes. Los hokages nos habían convocado a kiba, shino y a mi para realizar una misión de búsqueda pero antes de partir el venia entrando con una capa negra. Ignoro los comentario de los Hokages y se negaba a soltar la capa que lo cubría hasta que Minato en un engañó se la quito y nos dejo ver todo su cuerpo con un montón de manchas rosadas después solo se desmayo luego de hablar pocas palabras con Minato-sama.

Todos creímos que se encontraba en un genjutsu pero todos los clanes trataron y no tuvieron resultado alguno.

-yo lo revisare –hablo sakura- no se mucho así que tal vez me doy cuenta de algo que hayan pasado desapercibido.

-Tienes razón sakura! –Vio para todos los lados-¿ donde se habrá metido el teme?

-no lo se, antes no había escapado de esa manera

-como así Hinata-chan? –Pregunto naruto mientras se le acercaba mucho a hinata-

-he… pues… El… - el rojo aumentaba en su rostro- el… rosado… -hinata no pudo más y cayo desmayada-

-¡Naruto idiota! Hinata se estaba controlando más de lo que me imaginaba, ahora nadie nos contara nada

\- ¡lo siento sakura-chan fue sin querer! – Tomo en brazos a la hyuga- iré a buscar una cama y un poco de sales para que despierte, te dejo al teme en tus manos –dio la media vuelta y dejo a la peli rosa nerviosa.

-no solo Hinata se ha estado controlando –pensó el inner de sakura mientras recordaba las nalguitas de sasuke, al hacerlo un fuerte color carmesí decoro sus mejillas – kyaaa! ¡Sakura debes controlarte!

Camino entre los pasillo preguntando por el paradero de su amigo pero todos lo habían visto pero nadie sabia a donde se dirigía. Tras caminar y pasar por la puerta del conserje escucho un llanto, extrañado regreso sobre sus pasos, dudosa y con sentimientos encontrados abrió la puerta encontrando a sasuke tapándose el rostro conteniendo su llanto.

-sasuke –kun …

Sasuke al escucharla se seco rápido las lagrimas y la vio dudoso, ella en cambio no había visto cosa mas tierna, el con sus mejillas rosadas igual que la punta de la nariz, las manchas rosadas que había mencionado Hinata y sus ojos negros cristalinos por el llanto.

-sakura vete

-sasuke por que lloras? –Le acaricio el cabello-

-no se! Vi a Hinata desmayarse y ser cargada por naruto y me dieron ganas de llorar! –Grito histérico- ella siempre se ha desmayado por naruto y eso que!? Ahora lo miro y me dan ganas de llorar como una vieja llorona!

Sakura se reía en susurros, jamás creyó ver a sasuke en esas condiciones.  
Volteando la cara puso su mano sobre la espalda de el brindándole consuelo – ya, ya … ya paso, Hinata va a estar bien –cada palabra era un esfuerzo para que no se escapara la risa-

-no te rías!-la vio a su rostro mientras que de sus ojos se resbalaban algunas lagrimas- estúpidas lagrimas! –Se volvió a restregar el rostro- me voy- se paro e hizo unos signos con sus manos-

\- a donde crees que vas?

-A esconderme bajo una roca a esperar que esto pase!

-no te atreverías sasuke

-mira como lo hago sa-ku-ra

Sakura se abalanzo sobre el al momento que ejecuto su técnica, cerro los ojos al sentir que se transportaban. Al abrirlos se encontraban en el bosque fuera de la aldea.

-si vas a planear interrumpir mi jutsu te recomendaría no cerrar los ojos –hablo con dificultad ya que la peli rosa se encontraba encima de el-

\- ¡sasuke-kun disculpa! –coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de este, pudo sentir las palpitaciones veloces. Coloco su mano sobre la frente de él y abrió los ojos asustada – ¡sasuke estas hirviendo en fiebre! – el sin cuidado se separo de ella mientras se paraba y caminaba sin rumbo ni equilibrio fijo-

-¡yo soy Sasuke Uchiha! –Grito mientras miraba el cielo- ¡yo no me enfermo ni sufro de fiebre! –Reía bajo-¿enfermare? ¿Yo? –Estallo en una fuerte carcajada-

-sasuke me estas asustando

-No te preocupes mi pequeña flor de primavera, el miedo no existirá cuando estés con migo –arrastro los mechones de cabello de su frente atrás de su cabeza- dime saku-chan, yo siendo un UCHIHA, ¿como no voy a ser bueno? –Sakura lo miraba y no lo creía, la comisura de su boca la empezaba a delatar- ¿pero sabes? – el se acerco a ella- Itachi es un prodigio, el me supera pero no vayas a creer que es por mucho-puso su mano sobre su mentón- pero mi padre siempre me compara con el –entrecerró los ojos- y mi madre siempre me defiende y me dice que no somos iguales…

-sasuke… creo que deberías recostarte mientras yo voy por agua fría y…

-tu también lo piensas, no es así sakura –su tono de voz cambio de egocéntrica a acusador-

-no sasuke yo…

-¡no me hables! –Se dio la media vuelta- ¡se que todos piensan que soy un inútil, el inútil de la familia! –las manchas rosadas se escurecían mas, igual que el tono rojo en su cara por la fiebre-¡ el inútil de la aldea! –Respiro agitado- naruto logra todo lo que quiere y lo hace cuando se le da la gana, ¡Shikamaru siendo un vago piensa mejores estrategias que yo! ¿¡Sabes que vergonzoso es que un vago piense mejor que tu!? –daba vueltas alrededor de un árbol- y tu sakura… -se separo del árbol y camino con dificultad hacia ella- una molestia, ¡una hermosa molestia que me encanta! –sakura quedo estupefacta- como piensas, como golpeas al estúpido de naruto, como sonríes y tus ojos esmeraldas… -acaricio delicadamente la mejilla de ella- creo que ellos son los culpables que ese conejo me mordiera en mi misión… -sonrió tiernamente- no te cambies los ojos sakura, son muy bonitos –demostró su blanca dentadura en una gran sonrisa que provoco que el sonrojo aumentara en la peli rosa-

\- ¿de que conejo hablas sasuke?

-un conejo que tiene tus ojos sakura… -pronuncio como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo- el cuarto me pregunto y el también se hizo el que no entendía.

"no creo que se haya hecho el que no entendía" pensó sakura.

-y donde te mordió el conejo sasuke?

-no te digo

Realmente sakura no sabia como tratar con él sasuke que tenia enfrente – ¿Porque no sasuke-kun?

-¡aléjate seductora! –retrocedió dando pasos torpes- el conejo me hizo prometer que no les diría nada ni a ti ni al dobe –su visión se volvía borrosa- sakura… tengo… tengo sed… -sasuke cayo de espaldas, sakura trato de sujetarlo pero por el impulso ambos se fueron rodando colina abajo. Al dejar de rodar sakura recobro la compostura y busco a sasuke con la mirada el cual se encontraba unos pasos más lejos inconsciente.

-¿sasuke-kun puedes escucharme? –El solo gruño bajito-¿te duele algo? – Asintió mientras su rostro se contraía-¿me puedes decir donde te duele?

-la pierna… -susurro antes de caer dormido-

Sakura reviso su pierna en la cual cerca del tobillo se encontraba una pequeña mordida, al parecer del roedor que había mencionado sasuke , a su alrededor las manchas rosadas lo invadían. Al bajarle la fiebre con medios físicos y darle un chequeo llego a la conclusión que solo era una reacción alérgica a la mordida del pequeño roedor. Sakura se sentía inexplicablemente feliz ya que ella había visto etapas de sasuke que nadie jamás conocería –una sonrisa salió de sus labios al recordar el comentario del azabache: "no vayas a cambiar tus ojos, son bonitos", un sasuke que nadie conoce… solo ella.

Pasaron las horas en la misma posición, hasta que la noche ya se estaba empezando a robar los últimos rayos de luz, el frio se impregnaba en sus pieles, sakura suspiro mientras trataba de estirarse sin despertar al azabache que se había quedado dormido sobre sus piernas desde la caída.  
Sus manchas estaban más débiles y la fiebre no había hecho presencia ya hace una hora.  
Con su mayor lastima y cuidado quito al azabache de sus piernas, tenia que ir a buscar ayuda e informar que se encontraban en buenas condiciones además tenia miedo que por el clima sasuke tuviera una recaída.  
Mientras se alejaba giraba su rostro para asegurarse que siguiera dormido, desde un punto de su camino lo perdió de vista y empezó a caminar rápido, no se quería imaginar que sucedería si el se despertara solo en la nada con otro ataque como el anterior o peor.  
Se imagino todos los casos posibles, primero: un sasuke llorando que lo abandonaron, segundo: un sasuke enojado que se pierda en el bosque y tercero: un sasuke que crea que es un juego se levante corriendo y se lastime.  
Perder a Sasuke, esa no era una opción. Ella era la responsable.  
Sin pensarlo mas regreso sobre sus pasos corriendo, deseando que ninguna de sus hipótesis fuera acertada. Respirando agitada llego al árbol donde lo había dejado y ahí se encontraba, dormido con su respiración entrecortada. Sakura se inclino hasta llegar a su oreja para decirle en susurros: "ya regreso, iré a la aldea. No hagas nada en lo que regreso". Se separo y arreglo algunos mechones atrás de su oreja.

Sus ojos no podían dejar de verlo, el sonrojo en sus mejillas por el frío, sus ojos cerrados ocultando una noche sin estrellas, y unos labios que desde su infancia siempre había querido probar.

-bueno... -susurro para si misma- está más dormido que despierto... -sonrió nerviosa- no creo que sienta o recuerde algo así.

Sakura se inclinó lentamente hacia los labios del azabache, cada vez que el se movía ella paraba hasta asegurarse que siguiera dormido. Cerró los ojos y antes de robarle un beso al azabache, este se levanto robándole el beso primero.

Ella recobró la compostura rápido y anonadada se le quedó viendo, movía su boca tratando de formular alguna palabra pero ninguna lograba pronunciar.

El azabache en su lugar sonrió traviesamente.

-te robe un beso sakura. -sonrió tiernamente para luego ir cerrando los ojos hasta caer nuevamente dormido.

Sakura se paró de golpe y corrió a la aldea, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. En momentos con su mano rozaba sus labios recordando el contacto con el muchacho, el sonrojo como su alegría no abandonaban su rostro por nada del mundo.

Al día siguiente luego de la búsqueda, la aflicción de la familia Uchiha, ya todo había vuelto casi a la normalidad.

El azabache ya había despertado, y sin que nadie diera explicación a alguien se encontraba como siempre. Alegando con naruto quien le preguntaba si recordaba algo y el negándolo. La peli rosa al enterarse se sintió un poco decepcionada, no es como si ella quisiera que sasuke se recordará de su beso, por supuesto que no, o ¿tal vez si?

En la tarde, ya listo para ser dado de alta el Uchiha menor le agradecía tanto a su clan como a los otros por haberse tomado las molestias de preocuparse por el. Cada vez que pasaba el representante de cada clan trataban de contener la risa por el recuerdo de los días pasados en cambio para el azabache era un tic más profundo en su ceja.

Al final en su habitación sólo quedaron sus padres, su hermano mayor, naruto y sakura.

-sasuke-chan iremos a firmar unos papeles para darte de alta ahorita regresamos con Itachi -sonrió mikoto mientras caminaba para la salida con Itachi -

-no entres en depresión sino me miras ototo, ¡te amo! -grito escandalosamente Itachi-

-no le hagas caso -pronunció fugaku- solo está feliz de que de alguna manera no estando en tus cabales le hayas hecho un drama por haber dejado la habitación una noche-

-desearía q todos lo olvidarán igual q yo -un aura de decepción rodeaba al menor Uchiha-

Fugaku por su parte puso su mano sobre el hombre de sasuke apretándolo delicadamente -no nos vuelvas a preocupar de esa manera sasuke, no creo que tu madre pueda soportar una segunda vez -lo vio a los ojos- yo tampoco creo soportarlo-'le sonrió Mientras seguía los pasos de su esposa.

-no me hables teme, trataste de enamorar a MI hinata y eso no lo hace un hermano

-que no lo hice dobe

-como sea, iré a comer ramen con ella para que olvide esa horrible anécdota -pronuncio mientras salía del cuarto, esa fue la excusa de naruto para dejarlos solos-

-Me alegro que ya te encuentres bien sasuke-kun -pronunció sakura sonriendo

-Sakura... yo no hice nada vergonzoso con Tigo?

-no sasuke para nada - fingió una sonrisa-

-Eres la única q no se ha reído de mi

-Sasuke-kun, enserio no pasó nada -acaricio la mejilla del azabache, ese recuerdo estaría impregnado en su memoria y labios nadie más lo sabría.

Esta bien, -se paró y camino hacia la puerta con su maleta- sakura -se detuvo-

-q pasa sasuke-kun?

-creo q me duele la cabeza-dejo caer su maleta y se agarró de la pared-

-¡no otra vez! , tranquilo sasuke! -lo tomo del brazo para acercarlo a la cama y reposara mientras ella buscan ayuda.

Sasuke está a apunto de sentarse cuando agarró a la peli rosa de las mejillas y en un rápido movimiento junto sus labios con los de ella en un profundo beso, al separarse sakura no entendía lo que sucedía, sasuke se paró recto agarró su maleta, se acercó a sakura y le susurro en el oído,

"No creas que me he olvidado de esto"-sonrió de lado como sólo el sabia hacerlo y salió de la puerta dejando a sakura sorprendida.

Esta sonrisa, aunque tratará Sakura de ocultarla nunca desaparecería.

Su recuerdo se había dividido en dos, mientras era guardado por el silencio de la Unión de sus labios.

Fin.


End file.
